taken
by Rosebelikov101
Summary: Dimitri is stiilll out looking for rose But she and adrian are engaged and 5 moths pregnant. What will happen when dimitri finds her? when she is pregnant with adrian's baby. He is still strigoi. What will happpen?
1. Chapter 1

I was just laying on the bed with adrian and as huge as ever. Well what did i expect? I was only 5 months pregnant but i still thought i looked huge. everytime i ssaid something about it he would just say something about looks don't matter it is what is on the inside. But i knew if that were true then i could have saved myself from having sooo many boyfriends. Adrian proposed but we decided to wait until after the pregnancy. Well i di and when he said he wants to get married before i gave him my puppy dog sad face.

" Now you wouldn't want to ruin the best day of my life now would you? I already complain that i am huge now think about how huge i will be for our wedding and i would actually like to wear a nice wedding dress too. PLeeeaaaaasssseeeee?" i asked and of course he said okay.

I loved watching adrian sleep he looked so peaceful. Sometimes i would think of dimitri. He was still strigoi and still out to get me. I was so scared about endangering adrian's and our future child's life. I wanted to talk to adrian about so much but something was up with lately. It was like he was trying to avoid me. Before he used to laugh when he woke up with me staring at him in his sleep but now he just freaked out and started yelling at me. And since i was pregnant i really had to control myself not to cry. I didn't want him to think i weak and fragile and i needed him. I wanted to talk to lissa but she was always with christian and her and adrian had been talking more and i knew if i brought up the subject she would defend him.

Then he woke up.

I was staring at me and he jumped up from the bed.

" what the hell? You look like a retard staring at me like that. You are so clingy." Then i heard him mumble something about bloodwhore and i couldn't help the tears that filled my eyes. He went into the bathroom and i quietly packed up all of my things and left with suitcases in my hands.

I didn't know where to go. Lissa always defended him, adrian didn't want me and no one else would take me in. That is when i heard someone coming over to me. I had ben crying but i didn't care. It was Christian and when he saw my suitcases and that i was crying his looked turned to concern.

" Rose, what is wrong? why are your things packed? Adrian called lissa and they are out looking fo ryou." he said.

He was always like a big brother and thought he might be on my side so i told him everything even about liussa taking adrian's side. At first he llooked furious and then i closed my eyes. I heard him yelling

" how are you do that to her!" then i opened my eyes to adrian getting set on fire by christian and lissa trying to get him to stop. When christian looked at her his face showed this emotion that was like " i am going to kick this guy's ass for hurting my sister".

then he turned around and continued. Then lissa turned around to see me. All huddld up holding my knees crying harder than ever. She thought it was because of christian so she yelled even loiuder.

That's when i ha to step in." No lissa i am crying because of what adrian has been doing and saying to me. And fire boy seems to be on my side. If you were a real best friend ten you would understand. I called sydney and she is getting me a car i am going to the airport and leaving. I don't know where i am going." i said.

That is when christian finally stopped burning adrain's ass. He looked horiiblle definitaly not the a i left him. He looked at my with those eyes holding the moment.

But he broke the moment when he said "you can't leave you are carrying my baby!" he said furious.

" i will come back and let you see her. oh and consider us over. You koow if wasnt pregnant i would have gave up a long time ago but i held onto my hope. I was so stupid for thinking that i had a fiance that loved me with all his heart and a best friend that would do anything for me. I still love you both and i am stuck with the bond but i just can't do this. And this stress isnt good for the baby either!" i said throwing my engagment ring at adrian.

That was when it started snowing. I loved the snow. I knew the baby did too because she was kicking like crazy in a good way.

That's wen my car showed up and my dad stepped out and took my bags.. Then he looked at adrian.

" he isn't worth it" i said judging by the look on his face that he was going to kick his ass. I was totally mad at adrian but i still loved and couldn't handle him getting hurt. I then actuslly spared a glance for lissa and she was crying so hard. I could feel throught the bond:anger, sorrow, saddness, and darkness.

That is when another adrian came out of the tree's. I had no idea what was going on. But i noticed one of them had a ring on and that was the one who had said those things about me and realized that wasn't the real adria. As this person took the ring off i couldn't believe my eyes.

Dimitri 


	2. Chapter 2

It was dimitri! He had somehow charmed a ring to make himself look like adrian. The real adrian was coming out of the woods. I just wanted to run to Adrian. But that's when the suprise hit. I was so close to dimitri but so far. He was strigoi and i had to set him free but i just couldn't move from the shock and that is when lissa staked him. She had charmed this stake to see what would happen and now...

O my god! Dimitri was a dhampir again! I didn't know why or how but i knew one thing. I was soooo happy. I wasn't having this baby. I had actually had an abortion a week ago because of the way adrian was acting. Well dimitri. I had been telling myself that i w3as still pregnant because of the guilt. But now dimitri was coming towards me and that's when i was suddenly in his arms. We were both crying but i had noticed adrian had witnessed this whole thing and i didn't know what was going to happen between us. All i know is that I had to be with dimtri right now. Then i pulled away and went to talk to adrian. Lissa had to take dimitri to court to see how things would go. This had never happened before and everything was happening so fast. I was still in shock.

" you can't just leave me for him because you are having my baby." Adrian said.

" well i didn't know that dimtri was you so i had an abortion" I said trying not to trigger any sadness or anger.

" YOU WHAT?" ADRIAN YELLED AT ME.

" sorry I just didnt know what to do and i was lost. I just want to be with dimitri now and i can tell through the bond that lissa got me a plane ticket and the plane leaves in an hour so i have to go." i said.

" But i love you." he said pleading with his eyes.

" then you will want me to be happy." I said and walked away to the one i love and always will.

Dimitri! 


End file.
